Querido hermano
by Yoyito
Summary: Domingo. 10:00pm. Mi querido hermano se fue a dormir. Le dí su beso de buenas noches.Hoy dormiré tranquila...advertencia: Muerte de personajes. *Implicito VanVen, Akuroku.*


_¡Hola!Yoyi les trae esté one-shot...Estaba escribiendo para mi otro fic y estás ideas no me dejan en paz.._

_Así que decidí escribirla...Espero les guste n_n. Le agardezco a mi Onee-chan por revisarlo. YAY!  
_

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

**Querido Hermano:**

Lunes. 6.45 pm

Mi querido hermano, su cara es angelical, es adorable**_... ¿Qué hace?... _** Él está durmiendo en el sillón; tuvo un día muy agitado, mientras mi madre hace la cena yo le ayudo a cuidar a mi pequeño hermano, es muy frágil… adoro acariciar su cabello rubio.

Martes 10:00 am

Mi pequeño hermano tiene muchos amigos, demasiados diría yo. Es muy amigable y se dice que es todo un rompecorazones, tiene a varias chicas detrás de él**... ¿****_Un rompecorazones?... _**La verdad no me gusta. Como hermana mayor es mi deber protegerlo… él apenas es un chiquillo, un niño, es mi bebe.

Miércoles 3:12 pm

No ha llegado**..****_. ¿Dónde estás pequeño?..._** Estoy muy preocupada es mi bebe.

3:39 pm

Madre recibió una llamada, era él. Explicó que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer, iba a estar con ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar. ¿Te digo algo?**_... ¿Qué cosa?_** El chico no me agrada.

Jueves 4:50 pm

Mi hermano duerme en su habitación, estuve acostada junto a él. Siempre hago esto cuando duerme**_... ¿Por qué?..._** Simple, así puedo asegurarme de que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado. ¿Sabes? hay algo que no me gustó**_... ¿Qué pasó?..._** Susurró el nombre de uno de sus amigos**_... ¿Será normal?..._** No, ese chico es malo, sus ojos color jade y su cabello color fuego simbolizan que es mala persona, sobretodo con sus tatuajes debajo de sus ojos.

Viernes 11:36 am.

Estoy sola, mi querido hermano se fue a la escuela, mi madre está con mi abuela y mi padre está trabajando. Odio estar sola, quisiera poder estar siempre junto a mi hermano, pero me prohíben ir a la escuela**_... ¿Prohibir?..._** No puedo salir, aparte se lo prometí a mi rubio. Y yo nunca rompo una promesa. Decidí que hoy lloraré hasta que mi ojitos azules me haga caso para salir conmigo.

Sábado 2:00pm

Estoy feliz, hoy mi hermano pasara la tarde conmigo. Iremos de paseo**_... ¿A donde?..._** No sé pero será divertido, me alistaré y pondré mi mejor vestido, solo por él.

5:45pm

Estoy muy molesta, mi chiquito se encontró a uno de sus amigos y me dejo plantada**... ****_¿Quién? Ese chico de cabellos rojos... _**Lo odio, cuando regresé gritaré hasta que decida arreglar mi cita, tiene que salir conmigo sin ese estorbo.

Domingo 3:46pm

Estoy tan feliz, mi pequeño escucho mis suplicas, saldrá conmigo**_... ¿De nuevo?... _**Solo espero que no suceda lo de ayer.

5:30pm

Lo odio, ahora se encontró a ese chico de cabellos castaños**_... ¿Terra?..._** y lo peor, esa hermosa chica, yo nunca podré ser lo que ella**_... ¿Quién? ¿Aqua?... _**Es detestable pero es hermosa, le preguntaré a mi querido hermano que piensa acerca de ella.

Lunes. 11:22 a.m.

Otro día, generalmente mi madre siempre se queda conmigo pero por alguna razón, estos días me deja sola**_... ¿Dónde fue?..._** Tiene que cuidar a mi abuela, está enferma**_... La entiendo..._** Pero no me gusta quedarme sola**_... Aquí estoy yo..._**

Martes 4:55pm

Estoy enojada con mi hermano, salió con sus tantos amigos. Dice que era el cumpleaños de sus amigas Xion y Kairi, ¿Qué tienen de especial esas gemelas que no tenga yo?**_... ¿Especial? ¿Xion?... _**Ella se acerca mucho a mi hermano y no me gusta. Como dije, soy la hermana mayor, si una chica se acerca tengo que comprobar que es buena para mi bebe.

Miércoles 1:32 pm

Mi hermano vino por sus instrumentos musicales, primero fue por su guitarra y después por su teclado. Está acompañado de ese castaño que se parece al azabache**_... ¿Sora?..._** y el otro chico alto**_... ¿Riku?... _**Me parece que están formando una banda**_... ¡Qué Bien!... _**Se verá tan sensual. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero que nadie más lo vea.

Jueves. 10:32 pm

Mi querido hermano no se quedará en casa hoy. Estaba tan furiosa que rompí la mayoría de los platos. Mi madre se asusto al igual que mi padre. Decidieron salir de la casa hasta que yo me calmará. No han regresado, y no creo que lo hagan**_... ¿Calmar?..._**No creo que pase, no hasta que regresé mi hermano.

Viernes.8:55pm

Mi pequeño está conmigo, está durmiendo. Hoy me estuvo cantando mientras tocaba la guitarra**_... ¿Cantar?... _**Es tan listo, esa es la razón por la que lo admiro y adoro**_... ¿Amor?... _**Lo amo, y yo sé que me ama, hoy lo comprobé, pues estuvo dedicándome canciones todo el día. Fue la mejor manera de disculparse por no venir ayer. Te Amo, querido hermano.

3:55pm viernes

¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!**_... ¡Demasiado!... _**La relación con mi hermano desde esa vez que me dedico canciones, mejoró mucho. Me canta canciones todas las tardes**_... ¡Fascinante!... _**Hoy me decidí a decirle lo que siento. Le diré frente a frente que lo AMO con todo el corazón**_... ¡Tú puedes!..._**

12:00pm

No pude hacerlo**_... ¿No?... _**Estaba llorando, estaba triste. Pero él aseguraba que estaba muy feliz, lloraba y sonreía**... ¿Por qué?...** ese chico de cabellos azabaches, lo lastimó**_... ¿Cómo?..._** Dijo que el ojiámbar hacía que su corazón se acelerara; casi lo dejo sin aire después de que lo aprisionara entre sus brazos y juntara sus labios**_... ¿Herir?..._** Si, lo estaba asfixiando. Juró que me vengaré. Lo lastimaré tan fuerte que no sabrá que pasó.

Lunes 3:55 pm

Sigo planeando que hacer con ese chico**_... ¿Vanitas?... _**Ese que hirió a mi hermano, afortunadamente no he sabido más de él en estos días, aunque ahora mi pequeño rubio irá a una fiesta con el chico de ojos verdes.

Martes 4:55pm

Mi hermano sigue dedicándome canciones, ahora está tocando el piano**_... ¿Canta?... _**Las canciones que está tocando solo son instrumentales, extraño su voz, tiene la voz más hermosa de todas, solo con escucharlo, me siento tranquila. Lo amo.

Domingo 6:55pm

Ha pasado tiempo**_... ¡Cierto!..._** Pero mi relación con mi precioso rubio sigue bien, por lo que sé, el chico de cabello negro no lo ha molestado**_... ¡Bien!... _**Pero hay algo que me molesta**_... ¿Qué?..._** Mi hermano ya no canta, solo toca el piano. Le dice a mi madre que le da pena. De veras que extraño su voz. Tal vez si le digo que lo amo, me cantará de nuevo.

Sábado 10:00 am

Hoy le diré que lo amo**_... ¡Suerte!... _**Claro que se su respuesta. Él me ama también**_... ¡Lo sé!... _**Hoy no fallaré...

11:55pm

Lo odio, odio a ese chico pelirrojo**_... ¿Axel?... _**Sabía que era malo, lo encontré con mi pequeño, en su habitación, estaba encima de mi bebé. Lo quería matar**_... ¿Cómo?... _**Estaba gimiendo de dolor. Grité. Se percataron de que los había visto y salieron corriendo. Por un momento, no me moví, pero después salí corriendo y rompí todos las ventanas por mi enojo**_... ¡Bien hecho!... _**Eso no es todo, cuando entre a la cocina, encontré a mi hermano, estaba con el azabache**_... ¿Vanitas?..._** Lo estaba abrazando y lloraba, lo lastimó. Grité más y creó que los asusté porque salió corriendo de nuevo**_... Ahora ¿Qué harás?..._**

Martes 11:56 pm.

Han pasado tres días desde mi ataque de pánico. Mis padres solo volvieron por unas cosas y no me dirigieron palabra alguna. Estoy asustada**_... ¿Miedo?..._** Me han dejado sola, nadie vuelve, nadie me quiere**_... ¿Querer?... _**Vanitas y Axel me quitaron a mi hermano, me vengaré, romperé la promesa que le hice a mi rubio. Saldré de aquí y tomaré venganza**_... ¿Te ayudo?..._**

Viernes.12:00am

Estoy en su escuela, parece ser que no hay nadie**_... ¿Dónde están?... _**Estoy buscando, me asusta que saliera muy tarde y le haya pasado algo a mi niño. Seguiré buscando. Tal vez estén en esa mansión, que tanto me gusta.

9:00pm

Los encontré… ¡_Vengaré _a mi querido hermano!

10:30 pm.

Encontré primero al pelirrojo, mi querido hermano, no hizo ningún sonido, me lancé hacia el chico tatuado.

Te agradezco la ayuda, sin ti no abría podido tomar ese cuchillo y clavárselo**_... ¡De nada!... _**Lo que odié fue que mi rubio se interpuso y lo lastimé con el cuchillo.

Los tres gritamos. Me quedé inmóvil un momento y fue cuando se escaparon, el chico alto cargo a mi hermano, como si fueran recién casados y le dio un beso en la frente. Esa escena me dio asco. No soporté que sus sucias manos tocaran a mi preciado rubio.

Y luego algo que rompió mi corazón. Lo escuché, esa voz sonaba diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a oír. "Te amo Axel.".

Mi querido hermano ¿Porqué?.**_... ¡No llores!..._**

11:00pm

Ahora encontré al azabache, está abrazando a mi querido hermano. Fue algo raro pero sé que mi precioso rubio es sorprendente**_... ¿Por qué?... _**Él ya no tenía la herida que le hice en su pierna.

El pelinegro se puso enfrente de mi pequeño, para defenderlo. Como si yo fuese a hacerle daño. Él es malo, él lastimó e hizo que mi querido hermano me tuviera miedo. Nuevamente te agradezco la ayuda**_... ¡No hay de qué!... ¿_**Sabes? me enoja mucho que volviera a fallar, cuando le iba a clavar el cuchillo, mi hermano me lanzó esté objeto raro**_... El amuleto. ¡Me dolió!... _**Tendré más cuidado para la próxima, odié también este momento, mi hermano le dijo al azabache: "Vanitas, pasé lo que pasé, no olvides que te amo!"

Querido Hermano, ¿Cómo es posible?**_... ¡Resiste!..._**

11:30pm

¿Qué está pasando? Estoy aquí frente a mi querido hermano. Pero algo no está bien. Esto no puede ser verdad**_... ¿Imposible?..._** Veo dos rubios con ojos azules. Uno tiene la pierna herida y está siendo cargado por Axel. El otro está siendo abrazado por Vanitas de una manera protectora**_... ¡Es una ilusión!... _**Debe de serlo**_... ¡Alguien miente!... _**Mentiras, ¡mataré al impostor!**_… ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Que todos mueran!..._**

12:00pm

Corrí detrás de ellos y llegue al patio de la mansión, aquí veo algo que me sorprende. Hay una tumba. Me acercó a ella. Hay algo que me atrae. Puedo ver la cruz que tiene y el epitafio dice: "Querida hermana, siempre te amaremos. Roxas y Ventus". Las memorias vuelven a mí... Yo estoy muerta... Yo siempre amé a mis hermanos... Lo recuerdo, gemelos, cuando éramos niños, yo los cuidaba, tenía que saber que estaban bien.

Crecimos, y conforme al paso del tiempo, ellos hicieron muchos amigos. Tiempo después; cada uno conoció el amor... El primero en decirme que estaba enamorado fue Ventus, lo apoyé pero algo en mi se quebró. Tiempo después fue Roxas, fue cuando no resistí... Ese fatídico día fue cuando me di cuenta que los amaba, y odiaba verlos con otras personas...Y juré e hice la promesa de tenerlos solo para mí...

**_...¿Lo recuerdas? Tú me llamaste. Hiciste un trato conmigo…Tu alma a cambio de tenerlos…_**

Yo te llamé. Primero los drogué. Mientras dormían con cloroformo y los amordazaba. Empecé con Roxas, le quite la mordaza. Gritaba, me pedía que me detuviera, fue cuando lo besé y me mordió, gritando más fuerte. ¿Ven? solo podía hacer sonidos. Tomé mi cuchillo y comencé a apuñalarlo. Gritaba, pero lo intenté calmar diciéndole que estaríamos juntos los tres. Ventus se pudo soltar y me golpeo fuerte, dejándome mareada. Pudo soltar a Roxas y se fueron corriendo, mientras intentaba recobrar fuerzas, pudieron escapar... No logré matar a mi querido hermano...

**_¿Recuerdas? me prometiste almas..._**

Mientras corría detrás de ellos, no me di cuenta y caí de un barranco... así llegó mi muerte.

**_...Pero aún así quería más almas..._**

Después de eso me hiciste creer que estaba viva y mi memoria se alteró... ¿Por qué?

**_...Verás, cuando Roxas estuvo al borde de la muerte... gracias a ti..._**

Fue en ese momento... regresó mi alma haciéndome olvidar todo.

**_Exacto... Después de eso, las cosas que hacías normales, para ellos era algo horrible y se dieron cuenta que esas cosas sobrenaturales no pasaban mientras uno estuviera cerca ¿O has olvidado porqué estabas sola? Tú hiciste que tu padre muriera, por eso tu madre se fue... Roxas y Ventus decidieron estar contigo ese tiempo porque tenían miedo que algo pasara._**

Duele, realmente duele... Mamá... Papá... Roxas...Ventus... ¡Lo siento!

**_Lo que me molesta mucho es que el amor que esos chicos sentían por tus hermanos, los protegió hasta el final... No podré comer sus almas, como había previsto, pero eso ya no importa. Tu alma ahora se ha vuelto más deliciosa..._**

"¿De qué hablas?... ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!"

**_¿No te has dado cuenta sobre que estás parada?_**

Miré hacia abajo, había un gran charco de sangre. A mi lado derecho estaba el cuerpo de Roxas ensangrentado abrazando la cabeza degollada de Axel; y al izquierdo estaba el torso y cabeza de Ventus, siendo abrazado por Vanitas, que ya no tenía ojos, ni pies... Yo hice esto... No puede ser verdad...

**_...Namine, muy bien hecho. No llores más, tu deseo fue nunca estar sola…Y nunca lo estarás, siempre estaremos juntos. Déjate llevar..._**

-"¡No!... ¡No quiero! ¡Roxas, Ventus!... Alguien... ¡Ayuda...!"-

**_...Te amo querida Namine..._**

* * *

_XD Pues no sé como llegue a estó, pero bueno espero dejen reviews, tomatazos y criticas cosntructivas siempre me ayudan mucho. Quiero hacer otros one-shots así , claro no dejaré mi otro fic. Ustedes ¿qué opinan?_


End file.
